


A Final Conversation

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [20]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud receives a troubling visit from a friend of the eve of a lengthy mission.





	A Final Conversation

Sephiroth was far too quiet for his liking; the young man hadn’t spoken a single word since greeting him, something which worried Cloud.

Sephiroth had informed him that he needed to talk to him about something of importance so Cloud had set aside his preparations to speak with the other. But Sephiroth had become silent, sitting in his seat with his gaze focused on the clenched hands in his lap.

“Is there something troubling you?” Cloud asked, trying to coax the other into speaking.

A few moments passed before Sephiroth responded, shaking his head in a sharp motion. “No. I’m being foolish.” The shifted until his features were hidden by his long hair. “I should not have bothered you while you were busy.”

“I don’t mind,” Cloud reassured the younger man. “We haven’t spoken to each other in a while.” They hadn’t; they’d both been busy with missions and hadn’t been in the city of Yharnam at the same time for quite a while. He had missed spending time with his friend, he would have to ensure that he tried to spend time with the other when he returned from his mission.

Sephiroth was quiet, keeping his head ducked away from Cloud’s gaze. “No, we haven’t,” the other muttered, turning his head to the side. “I haven’t seen you in quite some time.”

“We’ll spend more time together once in the future,” Cloud promised, reaching out to place his hand on the other’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure of it.”

He couldn’t see Sephiroth’s reaction to his words but the younger’s words left him concerned, “I doubt it will be that easy.”

Cloud frowned at the younger man, reaching out to lift his head so that he could connect their gazes. “What makes you say that?” He asked, staring at the other intently. “Did something happen?”

Sephiroth swallowed heavily, gaze anywhere but on Cloud’s. “I can’t tell you,” he informed him in a soft whisper. “I _can’t_.”

Cloud blinked at his friend but didn’t bother to try to press him. If Sephiroth _couldn’t_ tell him then it was because it was some kind of issue regarding the upper echelons of the Church, something that could get the younger killed if he ever spoke about it.

Cloud understood that particular practice all too well; the Church was particularly intent about keeping their affairs secret to the rest of the city, often to the most extreme of results.

“You’ll tell me if you need help with anything,” Cloud ordered the younger in a firm, level voice. “Even if you don’t think it’s important, I want you to tell me.”

“Ok,” Sephiroth promised with a nod, meeting Cloud’s gaze. “I will.”

Cloud stared at the other for a few moments before nodding in acceptance of his answer. He moved away from Sephiroth then, letting the younger remain silent as he prepared for his upcoming mission.

“You’ll be careful while you’re gone, right?” Sephiroth asked a few moments later, fixing Cloud with a concerned expression.

“Of course I will,” he assured the other, turning to look at the younger over his shoulder. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

He saw Sephiroth nod in response and turned back to his preparations.

He was confident that there wasn’t anything for him to worry about in regard to his upcoming mission, he was sure that Yazoo had disappeared on his own merits and that he was perfectly safe wherever he was; he was sure that he’d be able to find the other Crow quickly.

He’d return to Yharnam before anything too extreme could happen.


End file.
